Never Gonna Stop Me
by piper winchester
Summary: Uma boate nunca é um bom lugar para se encontrar um amigo. Presente pra Dominic. Karl Urban/Chris Pine.


Presente de aniversário da Dominic :D Parabéns viu? \o/ *abraça e sai correndo depois*

Desculpa por não ter postado antes, é que eu tava absolutamente sem ideias o', mas aí... 8D Chuck falou comigo e saiu essa fic =D

Beijos =*

* * *

**Never Gonna Stop me**

Chris Pine estava tonto naquela boate, a bebida fazendo efeito e aquela maldita luz piscando lhe dava náuseas. Por que tinha ido naquela droga de boate? Ah sim, porque Karl tinha ligado e pedido que ele fosse.

Mas para quê? Ele não tinha nem ideia.

Afastou-se da pista de dança o mais rápido que conseguiu, passando reto pelos corpos úmidos de suor que se mexiam no ritmo da música com pulseiras e colares de neón balançando freneticamente.

Quando encontrasse Karl, ia matá-lo bem lentamente. Não, iria torturá-lo dolorosamente antes disso.

Não conheceu a música que tocava, na verdade nem estava dando muita importância a ela no momento, balançando um pouco a cabeça completamente desnorteado até o instante que fora puxado por alguém para o meio da pista.

- Karl? – Chris exclamara surpreso.

Karl Urban piscou com um sorriso de lado para o jovem ator de olhos azul bebê. Estava usando uma regata branca meio colada no corpo com calças jeans. Seu corpo amorenado brilhou de suor quando uma luz verde neón batera contra ele, seguida por uma seqüência de flashes.

Chris Pine sacudiu a cabeça, tendo a vaga impressão que estava cercado por robôs que se mexiam em pausas a cada flash de luz prata. Era impossível conversarem com aquela batida alta. O intérprete do Capitão Kirk mal conseguia ordenar seus pensamentos para formular a frase "vamos sair daqui" para o colega de profissão.

Karl puxou o rapaz mais jovem para perto, meio que colando seus corpos. Sentiu a rigidez do peito de Chris bater em cheio contra seu próprio, sorrindo de leve. Não eram gays nem nada do gênero, mas aquela sensação fora no mínimo interessante.

Num movimento ágil, Chris acabou capturando os lábios de Karl do absoluto nada. Fora um impulso, mas não ligara no momento, estava mais interessado em travar uma batalha com a língua do colega de profissão, sugando-a quando tinha chance sem se tocarem, apenas balançando no ritmo da música.

Urban correspondera ao beijo vorazmente, balançando os ombros enquanto o fazia. Levou uma das mãos até a camisa branca que o mais novo usava, abrindo os botões perto do pescoço com um único movimento do indicador, descendo-o pelo peitoral pálido.

O ator mais jovem sorriu internamente, fazendo Karl andar de costas para longe daquela pista quente e um tanto úmida. A próxima parada seria o banheiro, pensou rapidamente, mas não tinha a menor ideia de onde ficava aquele maldito lugar.

Empurrou o moreno contra uma parede próxima, ignorando os outros casais héteros, gays e qualquer coisa que estavam por ali. Só queria saber de uma coisa naquele momento: Karl.

Urban estranhara quando suas costas colaram-se a uma parede gelada e seu amigo começou a beijar seu pescoço avidamente, pouco ligando se deixaria marcas em sua pele. Cerrou os olhos castanhos, roçando a barba mal feita pelo rosto de Chris quando este partira para capturar seus lábios.

- Sem chance, cara. – Sussurrara um tanto maldoso, invertendo as posições.

Chris sentiu o rosto bater contra a parede gelada para logo depois ficar de frente para Karl, as luzes de neón piscando freneticamente contra suas feições masculinas, deixando-o com um ar incrivelmente... Atraente.

O intérprete do Doutor McCoy enfiou a mão no bolso, tirando uma camisinha e um pote pequeno lubrificante. Como se tivesse vindo preparado especialmente para aquilo. Abriu o zíper da calça, apanhando a mão pálida de Chris sem gentileza, guiando-a para o órgão semi ereto.

Pine nem pensou duas vezes, masturbando o colega de profissão com vigor, apenas prestando atenção em suas feições escurecidas pela falta de luz. A cada franzir de sobrancelhas, os lábios se abrindo e fechando, ele deixava aquela massagem mais rápida e mais forte.

Karl mordeu o lábio inferior, afastando contra sua vontade a mão do colega de profissão de seu membro, abrindo com certa pressa o pacote com o preservativo, colocando-o. Seus dedos foram diretamente até o cinto do colega de profissão, abrindo-o e abaixando as calças jeans do mesmo até os tornozelos, tornando a virá-lo contra a parede.

Chris engoliu a seco, mordiscando os lábios discretamente, acabando por soltar um gemido que ficara abafado por causa do barulho da boate quando os dedos úmidos e gelados de Karl invadiram sua entrada, abrindo um caminho lento pelo espaço apertado, deixando-o com as pernas um tanto moles.

Karl seguira sem interrupções até encostar os dedos de leve na próstata de Pine, notando em como ele ficara subitamente relaxado e seus lábios balbuciavam por mais de uma maneira completamente sacana.

Retirou os dedos do local apertado, trocando-os por seu falo. Fora fundo, sem delicadeza alguma, não deixando de reparar que Chris masturbava-se silenciosamente enquanto aquela situação acontecia.

Os músculos de Chris estavam cada vez mais rígidos, deixando o invasor com uma sensação de estar sendo comprimido fortemente. Ele não gritava, apenas gemia baixo, rezando para que Karl não parasse nem por um momento de fazer aquilo.

Urban atingira seu ápice uns dez segundos depois de Chris. O gozo fora forte, fazendo uma mancha na parede gelada. Pine nem se importou, arqueando um pouco os quadris de encontro ao falo ereto do outro, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

Karl arfou alto, saindo de dentro de Pine do jeito que entrara, rápido e sem cerimônias.

- Que tal sairmos daqui? – Sugerira maliciosamente no ouvido de Pine.

- Ótima ideia.


End file.
